Again and Again
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Matt survit plus qu'il ne vit. Il pense à Mello. Tout le temps. Même en se tapant cette fille. Ca finit toujours de la même façon. Encore et encore. Os sur Matt avec fond de M&M's, drama :/ Mais venez lire quand même ! :D


**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata =)

 **Auteur** **:** Chloé, The Manga Killers

 **Titre:** Again and Again

 **Pairing:** Matt et Mello... Enfin là pour le coup c'est Matt tout seul... :x

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning:** C'est moche, c'est triste, c'est horrible, mais j'adore écrire des trucs comme ça :(

 **Yo Mina-san !**

 **Un petit OS (parce que c'est 133 mots plus long qu'un drabble xD) triste et plein de drama, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

« Matt ! Arrête la clope, bon sang ! »

Putain. Ca recommence.

« Fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à ma santé. Et par pitié, va te rhabiller, et ferme-la. »

Matt soupire, et s'adosse à nouveau à la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans la nuit.

Derrière lui, une belle blonde fait la moue en enfilant une robe indécente. C'est toujours pareil avec ce type. Il l'appelle, il la saute, il la renvoie. Et elle revient toujours. Il ne l'aime pas. Elle le sait. Pourtant elle fait des efforts ! Elle supporte même le fait qu'il ne hurle jamais son nom pendant l'acte, mais un autre, aux sonorités étrangères. Mihael. Et puis c'est qui celle-là ? Et pourquoi il lui demande toujours de porter du cuir ? Ca colle désagréablement à la peau, et ça sent la sueur. Mais ca fait sourire Matt, alors elle le supporte. Parce qu'il est devenu plus qu'un client pour elle. Parce qu'elle a finit par s'attacher à ces cheveux roux en bataille, à ces yeux vairons si perturbants. Mais pas à cette foutue cigarette qui décore ses lèvres, qui, certainement, le bouffe de l'intérieur. Comme Mihael, dont il murmure le prénom dans son sommeil.

« -Tu fais chier, Matt. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour que tu me considère autrement que comme une simple pute ?

-Peut-être que tu sois autre chose qu'une simple pute. »

Elle l'emmerde. Vraiment. Si c'est elle plutôt qu'une autre, c'est simplement à cause de son allure générale. Parce qu'elle _lui_ ressemble sans pour autant ne serait-ce que lui arriver à la cheville. Alors au moins il prend son pied, ou il essaye. Il essaye d'oublier que plus rien ne compte maintenant. Il essaye d'oublier que se taper cette fille, c'est un peu comme le tromper lui, malgré tout. Malgré cette distance folle qui sépare le Paradis de son Enfer.

« Mais bordel, c'est quoi ton problème ? J'te plais pas, c'est ça ? Bah trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de me supplier à chaque fois en pleurant ! »

Le regard de Matt se durcit. Beaucoup. Comment ose-t-elle dire ça ? Comment ose-t-elle penser pouvoir comprendre ?

« Excuse-moi, je… Désolée ! »

Elle prend peur quand les yeux bicolores plongent dans les siens, cruels. Il avance, elle recule. Elle est allée trop loin. Cette fois Matt ne pardonnera pas. Alors quitte à crever dans cette chambre sordide, au moins déballer tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur.

« -Non, en fait, j'suis pas désolée du tout. Tu sais tout le fric que tu me devrais si j'étais pas aussi gentille ?

-Si c'est que ça…

-Et tout c'que je fais pour toi !

-Tu te laisses sauter. Ouah, quel sacrifice ! »

Matt est blasé, mais en colère. C'est paradoxal.

Il hausse les sourcils lorsque la gonzesse dont il a oublié le nom se met à hurler.

« -Mais putain si c'est ça, pourquoi tu vas pas lécher le cul de cette Mihael ?! Tu bandes dès que tu penses à elle ! Elle t'a foutu un râteau, c'est ça ? T'es juste un gamin frustré ? Ou bien elle s'est amusée avec ta p'tite bite, et elle t'a lâché comme une salope juste après ? Pauvre crétin, j'ai de la peine pour toi, tu sais. Parce qu'elle t'aimera jamais, alors que moi je t'aime. Et tu le vois même pas. Parce que c'est elle que tu aimes…

-Te mets pas à chialer. »

Trop tard. Et le ton glacial de Matt ne l'aide pas vraiment. Elle sent le roux s'approcher. Elle miaule comme un chat blessé lorsqu'il lui relève la tête en lui tirant les cheveux vers l'arrière, puis il l'embrasse violemment. Jusqu'au sang. La forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour y glisser sa langue. Elle soupire de bien être malgré la douleur de ses lèvres ensanglantées. Puis, aussi vite qu'il a commencé, il s'arrête, la poussant contre le mur.

Il murmure tout contre son oreille.

« J'ressens rien quand j't'embrasse. A peine plus quand je te baise. Mais tu ressembles un peu à Mihael, qui est un mec, au passage. Sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus beau, sexy, intelligent. Et il sent meilleur. Il sent vraiment bon. Un mélange de chocolat et de la fumée de mes clopes. Mhh… Il est vraiment trop bon. Et ouais, je suis raide dingue de ce mec. Je l'aime. T'imagines même pas comme je l'aime. J'suis mort un milliard de fois pour lui. Pourtant c'est moi qui suis resté. Tu n'sais rien de l'amour, ou de la mort. Tu n'sais rien de ma vie. Tu n'sais rien de Mihael. »

La fille en a les larmes aux yeux. Elle a mal physiquement, à cause de cette main qui s'est refermée sur sa gorge, mais elle a surtout mal moralement. Pas tant parce qu'il l'a humiliée, mais plutôt parce que cette histoire est si triste ! Et Matt est si seul… Alors elle pardonne tout, elle s'excuse, elle abandonne son souffle à celui qui en a besoin. Et elle se laisse mourir dans ces bras qu'elle est à présent sûre d'aimer.

* * *

Matt la regarde glisser le long du mur, les yeux tristes. Encore une…

Il s'assoit lourdement sur le bord du lit, et ferme son poing sur le collier qui pend à son cou. Un collier aux perles rouges et noires. Une croix qui pend en travers de sa poitrine. Le chapelet de Mello, celui qu'il lui a donné avant de se consumer. Mais Matt ne s'en sert pas pour prier Dieu. Il s'en sert pour parler à Mihael, même si tout cela est sûrement inutile.

« Tu vois Mihael, j'respecte ma promesse. Je vis. Plus ou moins. Et j'te jure que j'essaye d'être heureux. Mais sans toi, c'est impossible. J'te vois partout. A travers ces filles blondes. A travers tous ces gens qui marchent dans la rue, insensibles aux larmes qui m'bouffent. J'te vois partout, et t'es quand même insaisissable. Putain, ça craint. J'aurais préféré mourir avec toi. Mais une promesse est une promesse pas vrai ? J'vais réessayer. Mais toi et moi on sait très bien comment ça va finir. Encore des morts. Encore et encore. »

Alors Matt se lève, ramasse ses affaires, et quitte la chambre. Il sort du motel crasseux en balançant un billet sur le comptoir. Et il s'élance dans la nuit fade. Même les étoiles ne parviennent pas à briser l'obscurité qui l'enveloppe. Il s'en fout. Il est devenu aveugle quand Mello est mort.

Il tire de sa poche une plaquette de chocolat noir. Il en prend un carré, remets le reste dans sa veste.

Sous sa langue, le cacao opère son miracle. Il réchauffe un peu le cœur de Mail.

Il survivra au moins jusqu'à la prochaine nuit. Jusqu'à la prochaine fille.

Encore et encore.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Désolée si je vous ai fait pleuré (j'ai pleuré en écrivant) désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, bisous à tous !**


End file.
